1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method that displays graphic user interface (GUI) in a variety of states by combining image effect to enhance user experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology in the field of computers, various types of interfaces have been developed to easy users' experiences in using computers. Today, many electronic devices are implemented with a touch screen to provide a graphic user interface (GUI) in lieu of keyboards. GUIs include various types of menus and images, e.g., windows, scroll bars, icons, control buttons, etc., compared to the traditional DOS command interfaces.
In recent years, attempts have been made to represent the states of GUIs, e.g., a normal state, a clicked state, a selected state, an enabled state, and a disenabled state, in a variety of ways to meet the demand for more attractive GUIs. For example, conventional electronic devices store images corresponding to the states of respective GUIs in a memory for display the respective state of a GUI during operation.
However, the conventional GUI display methods are disadvantageous in that the limited memory capacity is unnecessarily wasted with GUI images, thus reducing the memory capacity and deteriorates the performance of the electronic devices. Conventional GUI display methods also require too many image sources which in turn make it difficult to operate and manage GUIs.